1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing member and a manufacturing method thereof. The present invention particularly relates to a fixing member used for thermal fixing of a toner in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus such as photocopying machines and printers, and a method for manufacturing the fixing member. Further, the present invention relates to a fixing apparatus and an electrophotographic image forming apparatus using the fixing member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fixing member generally includes a surface layer excellent in toner releasing property. As such a surface layer, a surface layer including a fluororesin or fluorine rubber has been proposed. Despite the fact that such a surface layer is excellent in toner releasing property, there has been a room for improvement in adhesion to a substrate. Therefore, as a method for improving adhesion to a substrate of a surface layer containing fluorine rubber, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-293492 discloses a method for interposing an aminosilane adhesive coating containing an aminosilane composition and an organic phosphonium catalyst between a supporting member and a surface layer containing fluorine rubber.